Angel Boot Camp
by GenericTownElder
Summary: Sasuke died saving Naruto from Madara, now he has to over come challanges like 'Angel Boot Camp' before he can become a Guardian Angel and see Naruto again. Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

'Well, what now?' a raven haired spirit asked himself. He had just spent the last ten minutes staring at his limp body trying to comprehend what had happened, he had saved Naruto from Madara, and he had killed Madara at the cost of his own life. He couldn't say he regretted it; in fact he was happy he could do something for his village and friends. But now that he was done staring he didn't know what to do. Luckily is question answered itself, which led him to stand in a very anti-climatic setting.

"Name please" a bored looking angel with short hair and dark brown wings asked from behind an oak desk. Sasuke almost fell on his ass, why the fuck does my back feel so damn heavy? He looked back hesitantly, there on his back sat two fragile looking midnight black wings. The brunette sigh "Hey kid, I got a lot of people to get to, hurry it up" Sasuke blinked.

"Uh, Sasuke…Uchiha?" The angel looked down at the huge book on his desk.

"Uchiha...U, U, U, T. Ah U. C. H" he muttered he trailed a pale finger down the book. "Here you are, hm?" he glanced up at Sasuke "Seems you're in the Guardian section, you can get a circle 3 map at the entrance of the Pearly Gates, it's recommended, here's your instruction book, welcome to Heaven kid. NEXT!" Sasuke stumbled out of line 'what the hell?' he thought he absently took the complementary map from a dispenser in front of the open gates. A good number of people where entering the building 15 feet into Heaven. Sasuke opened his instruction manual in a daze

'Hello, and welcome to Heaven. Please follow these instructions and you should get going along on your own soon. Have a nice day!'

To get started you need to go to the Entrance Hall, now would be a good time to get acquainted with your map. Please take out your complementary map (that you can get at the entrance to the Pearly Gates.) and simply state 'directions to Entrance Hall' you should now see a purple arrow pointing to the Entrance Hall. Move on to part two.

'Wow' Sasuke thought 'Even in Heaven instructions manuals make you feel like an idiot.' He took out his map, Sasuke nearly groaned, if the instruction manual didn't make him feel like an idiot talking to a piece of paper sure would.

"Directions to Entrance Hall" he whispered. Much to his surprise a purple arrow did appear on the map, and it pointed to the building in front of him. Sasuke sweat dropped. A yellow star indicated his whereabouts according to the map key. Sasuke closed the map and walked into the Entrance Hall. Some people seemed to know exactly where they were going others looked as lost as Sasuke. He looked into his instruction manual again, it instructed him to wait in one of the designated lines. There were three lines and two hallways on each side of the long counter, one to the far right and one to the far left, he went to the left line. With nothing to do he started playing with his map. He could do all kinds of interesting stuff like zoom in, and out, and look into buildings. When it was his turn a nice brunette lady with her hair up in a messy bun and tawny wings asked him what section the angel at the entrance told him he was.

"Um, I think the guardian section, maybe?" He replied

"Oh? Really well then" she checked in her book "yup that's right, weird they haven't had any new recruits lately, well they'll be glad to have you. You'll have to go to the left hallway so you don't disturb the other lines, once you pass three doors to the right they'll be a hallway to the right side, go down six more doors, it'll be the one to the left."

Sasuke blinked. She giggled

"It might be easier if you just use you're maps direction guide." She said.

"…alright, ah thanks"

"no problem, good luck"

"yeah" Sasuke walked down the hall and counted the doors, when he entered the crossing hall he took out his map and whispered 'Guardian Section'

"talkin' to a piece of paper make you feel stupid to?"

Sasuke jumped slightly and looked up to see a shaggy haired brunette with dark brown wings.

"...yeah" the boy laughed. He seemed to be about Sasuke's age although he was a bit taller and more muscular. Even though he looked like he could take Sasuke down easily Sasuke knew he could take him down in two seconds flat so he relaxed.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one" he laughed "By the way my names' Kaemon, yours?"

"…Sasuke" he stated simply.

"Hey cool both of our names are from old samari dudes" he laughed again, he seemed to do that a lot. Sasuke blinked. Again. He was right they were.

"Yeah" Sasuke stuck with short answers

"So where you headed?" he asked

"Guardian Section"

"Aw, sweet I can't decide if I'm going to pick a job right now or wait and get one later."

"You can pick a job?" Sasuke asked.

"Most people, but some people have special assignments, like you I'm guessing, at least that's what the lady at the front counter said."

"Hn, well I should go."

"Ah, alright then, hey you never told me your last name"

"You never told me yours" Kaemon sweat dropped.

"Right, well it's Hara"

"Hn, Uchiha"

"Alright cool, see ya Sasuke" he ran the rest of the way down the hall and waved, Sasuke gave him a halfhearted two fingered salute in return, Kaemon disappeared around the corner. Sasuke looked down at his map which still showed the path to the Guardian Section room.

Sasuke started walking, following the purple line on his map, he turned left and walked down till he was at the sixth door. This is where he was supposed to be. He took a deep breath, here goes nothing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel boot camp ch. 1

Sasuke grabbed the gold handle with a shaky hand. He slowly turned the knob and pushed open the wooden door. Only to have his face smashed into two rather large squishy globes.

"Eh? Who's this kid?" a female voice sounded from above him. Sasuke quickly withdrew his face from the woman's chest, eyes wide a blush on his face.

"Huh? What kid? Where? Let me see, move your gigantic body out of the way I can't see." Another woman voiced loudly

"I'm moving, I'm moving, jeez, nag , nag, nag" the lady grumbled and moved out of the doorway revealing another woman, this one noticeably shorter . He looked around her and got his first glimpse of the room, it was a rather large square shape with comfy looking couches and chairs, at the end of the room there was an opening where he could just see two hallways, one going left and one right.

"Awe, he's so cute" she said in a childish voice, though it was clear she was older than him by her more mature features.

"Who's cute?" a short male came from the right hallway.

"Ah, you're here." A tall male cut off the female who was about to answer "Daniel get Acario and Akiiki for me please."

The short boy nodded "ACARIO, AKIKKI, ANTHONY WANTS YOU." He called down the hall.

The tall man brought a hand up in a face palm gesture and let out an irritated sigh, "Thank you Daniel"

Daniel smiled mischievously and gave out a short welcome in return.

Two tall boys poked their heads out of the right hall behind Daniel

"All right kids, listen up-"

"Damn it we ain't kids" one of the two new boys grumbled

"This is Sasuke, he's our newest member" the man continued as if uninterrupted "Sasuke would you like to introduce yourself"

Sasuke just gave an unintelligible "uhhh."

Anthony gave a friendly chuckle, "right, you're probably still shaken up, after all you did just die, how about we introduce ourselves and then we can take you to your temporary living quarters. Motoko, how about you start."

The tall woman he had run into at the door straightened up, "ah, right, I'm Motoko, welcome to the Guardian Section" Sasuke's trained eye immediately picked up obvious details and stored them like Motoko's short dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that matched her wings.

"Me next, me next" the short pale woman said bouncing, her green eyes sparkled with happiness and her long light brown hair swayed, her auburn wings tightened in excitement "I'm Olivia, Oli for short, I hope we get along." She said with an excited grin. They all turned to the short pale boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" he grinned "my names Daniel nice ta meet cha "his blue eyes disappeared behind pale eyelids as he smiled, his brown wings where un tucked and easily visible, in the artificial light they seemed to hint of green tints.

"Guess it's our turn, I'm Acario."

"And I'm Akiiki", they where both tall and tan but Acario's slightly lighter dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and sand colored wings set him off from Akiiki's black hair, golden eyes, and dark golden wings.

"I'm Anthony and the leader of the Guardian Section I hope you feel welcome" Anthony was obviously the oldest, he was tan and the tallest there, he had blonde hair and green eyes, with dirty blonde wings. "Well I'm sure you're tired, let's get you to your temporary living quarters and we can begin preparations for tomorrow" Sasuke nodded slowly and forced his tired legs to follow Anthony, these wings where heavier then they looked. Anthony led him past the two tall boys down the right hall, it shortly came to a dead end and they took a sharp left down a hallway with doors on each side, Anthony led him to door number 13, it was on the left side of the hall, in between doors 11 and 15. Anthony pushed open the wooden door and revealed a relatively plain room, it had a bed, a wooden desk, a small book case, and a comfy looking chair with a lamp by it.

"This will be your room for the time being, you will most likely choose to move into a house, I will explain the details of that later, for now you should get settled in." with that Anthony left him to his own devises, which was probably not the best idea considering Sasuke was having a small mental breakdown. He sat on the edge of the bed and let his head fall into his hands.

He was dead. Okay he could deal with that. He was in heaven, not exactly where he planned on going when he died but he could manage, right? He was an angel? No fucking way. Not only that but what the hell did Guardian Section mean? Sasuke was breathing slightly hard and he forced himself to calm down, he could deal with this, he was Sasuke the merciless traitor of Konoha. He could deal with a couple of angels, right?


End file.
